Those Happy Hours
by The DA is dressed to the nines
Summary: A series of oneshots chronicling Harry and Ginny's progressing relationship. From Hogwarts and after the war. The little moments where they discover adulthood and love together. M for mature themes.


**Hello to all my readers! I don't own Harry or Ginny sadly but this is what I imagine happened during their budding relationship at Hogwarts and beyond. These oneshots won't be in any particular order, just as they come to me! Hope you all like it!**

Harry was bored.

Very bored. And restless.

He shifted in his seat with a sigh, trying and failing to concentrate on his homework.

He'd been like this ever since Ginny had retired to the library for the evening, her upcoming OWLs prompting her to partake in some rather heavy revision. And although they'd only been going out for a few weeks, Harry found that any free time without Ginny was, quite frankly, as dull as any History of Magic lesson he'd ever sat through.

He sighed again but jumped when Hermione tutted and swatted him across the knuckles with her quill.

"What was that for?!" he asked sullenly.

"Stop huffing," said Hermione, rolling her eyes and resuming writing her essay. "You're incredibly distracting when you sigh and fidget like that. You know Ginny has to work. And so do you."

He observed Ron sprawled on the floor to their right, sorting through his chocolate frog cards.

"How come you're not nagging Ron too?" he demanded.

"Some mate you are," Ron said, without heat and without looking up. "The _one_ time I'm not being harassed you want to drag me into the firing line?"

"Needs must mate."

"I would hardly call it harassing, but he has a point Ron," said Hermione, as predictably as Harry had intended.

"Nag all you want," Ron replied smugly. "I finished it all yesterday."

Harry stared at him in surprise, as did Hermione.

"Really?" she asked, sounding ever so pleased.

"You feeling all right?" Harry asked jokingly.

Ron merely shrugged. "Only had Potions and I stole Hermione's to copy." He looked up a Harry. "Needed to distract myself from the fact you and Gin were off somewhere making goo-goo eyes."

"Hey I do not make-"

Hermione started to laugh. "Oh Harry make sure you keep doing that. It gets Ron to study!"

"I don't make goo-goo eyes!"

"I'd rather goo-goo eyes than any other kind of stares in her direction," Ron reminded him firmly.

Harry decided this would be a good point to take a renewed interest in his schoolwork. If only Ron knew what was going through his mind half the time when he and Ginny managed to find alone time. He had a feeling Hermione might have an idea though, since she seemed to be stifling a few soft giggles. He shot a glare at her bent head, but she simply carried on working as though oblivious.

He tapped his quill in an impatient tattoo against his thigh, staring blankly at the only line he'd written on his Potions essay, thinking how much easier this was when he had the _half blood prince's _book. But he still wouldn't go and retrieve it, not even if he were desperate. With a glance at his watch and an internal sigh, his thoughts wandered back to the redhead that'd been sitting in the library for over an hour without him, revising furiously for her Potions OWL.

A little germ of an idea took hold in Harry's head. _Potions essay... Potions OWL..._

He hid his smirk as he rolled up the scroll he was working on and nabbed Hermione's copy of _advanced potion making._

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Hermione sharply, but with what Harry thought was a knowing smirk playing on her face.

"Can't concentrate so I'm going to the Library," he shrugged. "Since Ginny's revising Potions, I figure I can lend her a hand while I work. Win, win right?"

He didn't wait for a response, just attempted to casually hurry out of the portrait hole.

"Revising my arse," he heard Ron grumble. "_Boy who lived_ better be careful what he chooses to 'lend a hand' with!"

***

Harry wandered through the silent, dusty book stacks, knowing exactly where Ginny would be. There was a lone table at the very back of the History section. It was the table Ginny frequented with both Luna and Colin, since very few students ever ventured there. After all, who was going to unnecessarily study extra History of Magic?

Other than Hermione obviously.

Upon rounding the last corner, the sight of a head of vibrant red hair, messily piled up and kept in place with a wand met Harry's hungry eyes. He crept up behind her, gaze on her exposed, smooth, pale and slender neck as Ginny's hand steadily wrote notes onto the parchment before her. Feeling more than a little eager, Harry leaned down to drop kisses to her throat.

"If you start doing that," Ginny said idly, flipping a page of the textbook. "You'll never finish your essay, I'll never finish revising this section and I'll fail my potions OWL and _then _you'll have my mother to answer to Potter."

With a sigh and a scowl directed at her books, Harry settled for briefly kissing her cheek. Ginny turned her head and softly pressed her lips to his.

"Hi," she said with a smile.

"Hi," Harry answered, flopping into the seat next to her. He dumped his essay and book on the table. "How did you hear me behind you?"

Ginny smirked at her parchment. "I have six brothers Harry. I developed a sixth sense for someone trying to creep up on me by the age of four."

Harry smiled at her matter of fact attitude. "So nothing takes you by surprise?"

Ginny looked at him, cocking her head thoughtfully. "Nope!" she proclaimed with a dazzling smile.

_Oh I'm going to test that theory thoroughly _Harry thought, pulling his essay towards him. "And that's a fact is it?"

He cocked an eyebrow at Ginny, who seemed to have clicked on to his train of thought. Her brown eyes started to smoulder and Harry swallowed when he noticed the slight hitch to her breathing.

"_After _I've finished this section," she said, averting her eyes and licking her lips in a way that had Harry fighting back a groan of frustration or perhaps desperation. "And after you've done that essay. I'll prove it."

Harry didn't think he'd ever knocked out an essay so quickly in all his time at Hogwarts. Not particularly caring whether or not it was long enough, or even made sense, Harry threw his quill down after a little over ten minutes. Slughorn would get over it. If someone had told Harry earlier in the year that he'd appreciate Slughorn's blatant favouritism, he'd have told them they were spell damaged.

But that was _before _it enabled him to spend more time with Ginny.

"You're staring at me," she said, without looking at him.

"Yep," he answered brightly.

"Stop it."

"Nope."

Watching her closely, Harry waited until she put her quill down and closed her book. Immediately his hands grabbed her slender waist and pulled her across his lap. Ginny have a little half shriek, half gasp.

Harry smiled smugly and Ginny huffed.

"You didn't surprise me," she informed him.

_Merlin she's even gorgeous when she's pouting. _Licking his lips, Harry allowed himself to press those kisses to her neck that had been tormenting him since he'd arrived. Her pulse beat erratically into his mouth and she shifted in his arms.

"Fibber," Harry said.

"Hmm... maybe just a little," Ginny allowed, tilting her head back. "But then you always could bring things out in me that others couldn't."

"Like what?" asked Harry, between kissing her delightfully smooth skin and inhaling that maddeningly sweet scent of flowers.

He felt Ginny's hands loosen his arms and he pulled away, confused. But confusion rapidly dissipated, leaving nothing but intense temptation, when Ginny shifted, straddling him in the chair, her cheeks flushing deliciously.

"Lots of things," she said softly.

Harry swallowed the rather large lump in his throat, feeling all available blood rushing downwards. Ginny looked almost a little shocked at her own words, but it didn't prevent her from leaning forwards and pressing soft kisses to his jaw. Of it's own accord, Harry's hand trailed up and down her back, practically itching to run his palm lower and discover her beautiful curves. He restrained himself though, turning his head to touch his lips to Ginny's.

Her arms instantly wrapped around his neck and Harry's hands tightened on her eagerly, pulling her closer. Despite his limited and undoubtedly terrible experience of kisses with Cho whilst she sobbed all over him, Harry knew there could be _nothing _better than kissing Ginny. Her lips were soft, her mouth sweet and her tongue was wonderful. Not dominant but never lazy. Kisses with her were easy and languid and Harry would gladly do it all day everyday if possible. He had a particular fondness for when she'd smile and sometimes giggle into their kisses. It made him smile too.

They'd shared too many kisses to count since that first one in the common room, but as their lips and tongues caressed here, in a secluded corner of the library, the heat of their embrace felt a lot higher than usual.

Not to say their former kisses hadn't been heated. One time in particular from last week stood out for Harry, when he and Ginny had went for a fly and played one on one with a Snitch on the Quidditch pitch. They'd had an adrenaline and excitement fuelled snog in the changing rooms, where Harry had all but pinned her to the wall. He'd kept his hips away from hers, especially when she'd made the most delightful moan in the back of her throat.

Speaking of which, Ginny had just done it again, that wondrous sound slipping from her mouth into Harry's. He threaded his fingers into her vibrant hair, greedily pulling her mouth more firmly against his. Both their breathing was becoming heavier, but Harry disregarded this. Who needed oxygen anyway? Ginny shifted even closer, until Harry could feel her soft breasts pressed tight against his chest.

He wanted to touch them.

He'd dreamed about it so many times since first realising he wanted her. Even more so after he'd seen them encased in that gorgeous dress of hers at Christmas. The overwhelming urge combined with her heated kisses had his hand moving before he'd even considered the consequences. The hand at her back slid up her ribcage and his fingertips fluttered against the edge of the soft mound of flesh.

Ginny gasped a little against his lips and as though he'd been doused in icy water, Harry pulled away, snatching his hand from her. He felt his cheeks heat spectacularly. _Bollocks!_

"Er – I – sorry!" he rushed, untangling his other hand from her hair. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean – I –"

Ginny cut off his fumbling apology with a swift kiss. Without a conscious thought, he was kissing her again, his hand unerringly back in her fiery tresses. After a moment, Ginny pulled away, her face pink and her brown eyes a little glazed and dark. It made Harry swallow hard.

"It's ok," she said softly, taking his hand in hers. She moved his palm back onto her ribcage, her cheeks flushing to scarlet as she licked her lips.

"Its _really _ok," whispered Ginny.

The prospect those words she gave him had Harry's head spinning. He was astonished. Ginny was going to let him feel her breasts. _Her breasts!_ The main thing he felt though was a warmth inside that this lovely witch would trust him enough to let him know her more intimately. He found his hand moving to cup her cheek rather than where she'd given him the green light to venture. He took in the flush of her porcelain skin, the freckles across her nose and cheeks, her deep brown eyes and perfectly shaped pink lips.

"You're beautiful Ginny," he said.

A look of mild surprise crossed her features but was almost instantly replaced with a soft smile and her eyes sparkled. When Harry began to kiss her once more she answered with equal fervour, one hand in his dishevelled hair, the other trailing and gripping his shoulder and biceps.

Despite the fact his heart was racing faster than a Snitch and every impulse was urging him to get his hands full of her glorious breasts, Harry forced himself to keep the focus on kissing her senseless and _slowly _moving his hand. The unstoppable hormones though had him trailing his hand down her torso, to slide beneath the jumper she wore and feel her soft, warm skin without barriers.

He half expected Ginny to halt him when he inched his hand up inside her top. But to his delight, she made that brilliant moan into his mouth again, and it had him breathing in shorter pants just hearing it. His erection throbbed inside his jeans, thanking Merlin he'd changed after dinner; his school trousers wouldn't have hidden much without his robe (which everyone ditched due to the warm weather). The library certainly seemed stifling right now, the wet sounds of kisses and harsh breathing the only things disturbing the silence.

Until Harry's thumb traced the line where Ginny's bra met her skin. _Lace! _Harry thought; it drew a moan of wanton from him and the girl on his lap moaned back in answer, arching her back a little. Her shift in position caused her hips to press to his and Harry felt his eyes roll back in his head and he groaned at the pleasurable friction against his straining appendage.

But Ginny froze, pulling back, wide eyed, and looked down at his lap. Harry felt his face flush with what little blood he had to spare. He was about to let her go, sure she'd want to slow down now, when she pinned him with a gaze that made his arousal kick in its denim confines.

Her eyes were suddenly hooded and dark and smouldered with desire. Her cheeks were flushed, but not from embarrassment he knew, and her lips her swollen and the most delectable shade of red from all their kisses. The fingers she had buried in his hair tightened and he gave in to her when she pulled him to her, forcing her glorious tongue into his mouth.

There was so much to focus on all at once, Harry's head was swimming. The way Ginny was kissing him was nothing short of perfervid; hot, blood rushing and spine tingling. But he was also hyper-aware of the light friction at their pelvises, and his itching fingertips that fluttered around the edge of her lace underwear.

The itch needed to be scratched.

Harry shifted his hand and finally _finally _cupped Ginny's full, heated breast in his palm. She softly panted between kisses, rewarding him by arching into his touch, and causing her hips to wiggle on his. He groaned before he could help himself, gently squeezing her flesh and noting her nipple was erect beneath the thin fabric that separated skin from skin. He ran his fingertips over the little nub and Ginny gasped, tossing her head back, leaving Harry space to start feasting on her neck. He couldn't help but slip his other hand under her jumper to join the first.

"Oh Merlin," he heard Ginny breathe out. "Harry..."

Never had Harry felt arousal like this before, not even from the steamiest of his teenage boy dreams. It was like hot flames working their way through his entire being. Her breast was soft and firm all at once and _Merlin _he wanted to see them and feel them and _taste _them without barriers. Ginny was mewing softly every time he caressed her, especially her nipples and Harry was seriously considering throwing her books off the table and putting the wooden structure to much better use. Although now Ginny was constantly rolling her hips on his, making him groan and relieving the pounding throb of his erection, he thought twice.

It was when he felt Ginny's small hands slide under his t-shirt, lingering at the waistband of his jeans, that the heat was pierced like a pin to child's balloon.

"I think, Colin, that we'd better find a different study area for this evening."

The voice of Luna Lovegood in such close proximity was more effective than an hour in a cold shower at cooling Harry's ardour. The same seemed to ring true for Ginny as she stiffened and practically flew off Harry's lap. Back into her seat.

Harry looked up to see Luna's protuberant eyes on him, her head cocked to one side quizzically, and Colin Creevy, looking rather embarrassed, but seeming to be holding in a few sniggers.

Harry paled when he saw his camera around his neck, even though he knew he hadn't used it.

"You can have the table," Ginny said quickly, gathering her things. "We're finished – I mean we've not – we're done here."

She grabbed Harry's hand and he let himself be yanked away, but not before he heard Luna say, "Teenagers really are more fascinating than any creature don't you think Colin?"

They only slowed down once they were several corridors away from the library.

"Merlin that was embarrassing!" said Ginny, her face flaming to the roots of her hair. It reminded Harry of when they were younger and he smiled. Ginny looked at him, failing to keep from smiling too.

"It was also... interesting," she said shyly.

"Very," he agreed, kissing her softly. "Sorry for distracting you though."

"Trust me Harry," said Ginny wryly. "I don't mind failing _all _my OWL's if _that's _the reason." She grew a little quiet for a moment.

"You don't have to second guess yourself with me," she said softly. "I trust you Harry."

Harry stopped and Ginny did too, looking curious as he turned to her.

"Ginny," he said quietly. "I... just. Thank you. For trusting me. I know that was a bit, well, _more _than usual."

She smiled and shook her head a little, wrapping her arms around his neck. Immediately his arms encircled her waist.

"Just be sure to do _more _again sometime," she said slyly. "And we won't have a problem."

Her words and kiss made him grin like an idiot, drawing some giggles from Hermione and questioning half scowls, half hidden grins from Ron when they returned to the Common Room.

**Any suggestions for oneshots you have feel free to suggest away. Let me know what you think. xxx**


End file.
